


Watch film

by Punkdorca5SOS



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkdorca5SOS/pseuds/Punkdorca5SOS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum: u sound like a girl</p><p>Ashton: calum thomas hood wtf u said?!</p><p>Calum: daddy got angry jesus</p><p>Ashton: i will kill u</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch film

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfic here and it's just a little funny text messaging but I hope you like it xx sorry for my bad english>

Calum: hey babe

Ashton: what's up?

Calum: don't u wanna watch a film w/ me?

Ashton: i'm toooo tired cal

Calum: but Ashy, it's boring alone

Calum: pleaseeee bae watch with me

Ashton: but i know what u want

Calum: what's ya think

Ashton: u want to make out

Calum: nope

Calum: or hm

Calum: maybe

Ashton: but calum I said i'm tired i just wanna sleep

Calum: u sound like a girl

Ashton: calum thomas hood wtf u said?!

Calum: daddy got angry jesus

Ashton: i will kill u 

*Calum invites Michael and Luke to a groupchat*

Luke: hey guys

Michael: wassup?

Calum: Ash wanna kill me

Ashton: don't call me ash ur not worth it

Luke: omfg calum what did u do

Calum: nothing just want to watch a film

Ashton: and he called me daddy!!!

Michael: lol

Luke: but ashton aren't u bottom?

Ashton: i am

Ashton: michael don't laugh

Calum: ashy are u still mad?

Ashton: yes

Calum: babe i'm sorry i didn't want 2 make u mad

Ashton: that's not enough

Calum: what do u want me 2 do

Ashton: come here

Michael: NO

Calum: but u said u tired

Ashton: i'm not i just said that

Calum: my little bitch 

Calum: i'm coming 4 u

Michael: NO 

Michael: don't dare it hood

Michael: i said fuckin no

Michael: luke where r u


End file.
